


Jealous Grump

by roguetwo



Series: A Shot on Crack [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, levihan secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguetwo/pseuds/roguetwo
Summary: A man arrives to the SC and Levi feels threatened by his presence





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tbmd1066](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbmd1066/gifts).



> For Levihan Secret Santa.

“Stop fidgeting, Four Eyes.” Levi warned Hanji. He only warned her because it was irritating him. “Why are you like this? I thought you hated the MPs?”

“Only the lazy kind.” Hanji beamed. “The smart ones are my favorite.”

“Tch.”

They have been waiting for their esteemed guest to arrive for a while now. In Levi’s mind, he already hated this person. Typical MPs, arriving late and expect a grand welcome like they earned it. A kick to the face is more appropriate for them.

“Oh, come on.” Hanji groaned. “Am I smelling a hint of jealousy from Captain Grump?”

“No.” He paused for a moment, thinking if he should say the next words, “You’re usually excited about titans and shit.” There, he said it.

“I have other interests too, you know. Horses.. plants.. insects.. you..” Hanji paused for dramatic effect. “… and shit of course.” 

“Oi, you two! They’re here!” Mike announced which interrupted their conversation. 

“About damn time.” Levi muttered.

Hanji squealed as she sprinted towards Erwin and Mike, leaving Levi behind. The fact that she’s excited about someone she never met before baffles him. Their guest was just a regular soldier from Military Police. Well, more than a regular soldier. He had the initiative to create a research division for the MPs. Levi heard that he personally met King Reiss and presented his proposal to that old geezer. Therefore, he was granted permission to spend a few days in the Survey Corps headquarters to observe how they do research. Which by extension, observe Hanji work.

That didn’t sit well with Levi. 

Especially when they finally meet the 6 feet, well-built, dark haired, charming bastard. Too charming in Levi’s opinion that he refused to shake his hand when Erwin introduced them. Instead, he stared at the bastard’s hand like it was the most disgusting thing he ever saw. 

“Uhh… Levi,” Hanji called him warily to get his attention, “this is Eric from Sina. He’ll be observing my squad for three days.”

“Captain Levi,” Eric saluted him when Levi ignored his hand, “it’s an honor to meet you sir.”

Levi simply ‘tch’-ed and walked away, leaving a group of very confused people behind. 

“I.. I’m sorry. I’ll be back soon.” Hanji excused herself quickly to chase after Levi. In a blink of an eye, he disappeared from their view. 

\---

Levi wasn’t sure why he acted this way. He knew it’s in his nature to be blunt but he never run away from a petty rivalry before. He even wondered if this was considered a rivalry at all. It was all in his mind. But damned Four Eyes was excited, it made him feel…

“Levi, wait!” Levi ignored the person chasing after him as he slumped away. He’s the fastest man alive, he shall evade. By hook or by crook, so he was surprised when Hanji caught up with him. She grabbed his arm before he got out of reach again.

“Are you ok?” Hanji spun him around to face her, genuinely concerned.

“I’M FINE!” Levi exclaimed, an overreaction he admitted internally but it’s too late. 

“What the f*ck is wrong with you?!” she muttered harshly under her breath. Despite her tone, Levi recognized her furious expression. 

“Nothing. I got to take a dump.” he lied.

“That shit excuse is not going to work on me.” she warned him in a whisper. “I’m not letting you go until you tell me the truth!”

“Good.” Levi clasped Hanji’s wrist and dragged her along with him. Maybe if he can get her as far away from Eric as he can, she’ll be safe.

“Wait, what?” 

“You’re coming with me. End of discussion.” he said decidedly, still not letting go of Hanji’s hand.

“Are you serious?” Hanji tried to stop him. “Why are you like this? I thought I annoy you like a shit that won’t come out?”

“Just… shut it.”

Hanji gasped while Levi pulled her. Like she just had a big revelation. 

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?!” Hanji accused him. “You feel threatened of Eric.”

Levi finally let go of her hand and walked away. This is stupid. Four Eyes is stupid. 

\---

Levi had to keep reminding himself that, this was not him. The fact that he was standing hidden with a broom in his hand outside of Hanji’s lab was an act of a lunatic. Not him, not because he was jealous. The thing he was doing was not out of jealousy. Why would he be jealous? Nothing has been declared between them. The time they shared together was not unusual. Other people in Survey Corps mingle around too and most of them without any strings attached. 

“What are you doing here?” Mike sneaked up behind him giving him a surprise.

“Sweeping,” Levi put on his handkerchief over his face and pretended to continue sweeping. He got this covered, “f*ck off, Mike.”

“Hanji said if you want to join them in the quest of scientific discovery, you are free to do so. You don’t have to hide like a cave troll.” Mike said as he pointed to the lab where Hanji was standing, looking at his direction. “Her words, not mine.”

“Tch.”

“Not trying alarm you or anything,” Mike spurted quickly before Levi disappear again, “Eric gave Hanji flowers today. I’ve never seen that stinky so happy.”

Levi glared at him. “And you’re telling me this, why?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” Mike smirked as he leaned against the wall. “I’m on your team, clean freak. Fight for your abnormal.”

“Go to hell.” Levi growled. “Leave me alone before I stick your ass with this broom.”

“Leave you alone so that you can go over you game plan. Got it.” Mike winked.

*CRACK*

He did it. Levi hit Mike’s head with the broom. He must have underestimated his own strength because the stick broke into two. That or the broomstick was weak. Either of it didn’t matter now as everybody in the lab – Hanji’s squad, Eric and Hanji herself- were looking at the source of the sound. They had their perplexed expressions on their faces except for Hanji – she knew what’s going on.

“Captain Levi? Squad Leader Mike?” Moblit stammered. “What are you two doing in the dark?”

“Mind your own business.” Levi fled the scene before anyone else call them out.

\---

Just as Hanji finished her reports, she heard a few knocks on her door. She didn’t get to answer before the door opened to reveal a certain grumpy person who had been acting strange for the past three days. He was still acting strange. Eyes cast downwards and very… anxious. Hanji smirked at his behavior. He must be up to something.

“How can I help you today, Captain Levi?” Hanji tried to sound formal.

She didn’t noticed that he was hiding something behind his back. When he slammed a little pot of plant on her table, she almost yelp in surprise.

“What the hell..?” she mumbled.

“I heard you like flowers.” Levi said quickly. If Hanji didn’t knew him any better, she would say he was nervous. 

“Oo..kay.” she really have no idea how to react to the pot of plant. “Thank you?”

He snorted, then he turned. He left a befuddled Hanji but before he shut the door he told her, 

“Give it a couple of months. It’ll grow flowers... Or not. I don’t care.” then he slammed the door frantically. 

It took Hanji a few moments before she realized what’s going on. She grabbed the plant and followed Levi in the hallway.

“LEVI McGRUMPY PANTS! STOP YOUR ASS BEFORE I START RUNNING.” Hanji’s voice filled the empty hallway. Thank goodness other soldiers were not in presence. It was the middle of the night where most of them were probably in their own barracks, asleep. 

For once Levi listened to her and stopped running away.

“First of all, I’m aware of your cold demeanor towards Eric.” Hanji started to walk towards him. “And I can see through your scowling little face that you’re jealous of him.”

It took Levi every ounce of energy to stay put. Trivial matters such as feelings was not worth his time. Although he got to admit that, he had no other reason to treat Eric the way he did. So, he remained quiet. 

“You stupid little f*ck.” Hanji muttered quickly, hoping that Levi didn’t hear that. But his face suggested other wise. “Do you really think Eric had a chance against you? A nerd from MP against a clean freak?”

Hanji snorted. Like it’s a no brainer question.

“And this!” She raised the plant in her hands to his face. “This is aloe vera. They don’t grow flowers.”

Hanji looked at him as if she’s disappointed in his choice of gift. 

“This is the best thing I ever received!” her face lit up like a full moon, Levi felt warm in his heart. “I love it! I’m gonna keep it and nurture it. I’m even going to name it!”

Levi groaned and turned to escape from Hanji and her abnormals. Just when things were slowing down, Four Eyes had to ruin it. She kept up with him as they walked in the hallway.

“Do you want to know what I’m going to name it?” Hanji asked excitedly.

“I don’t care, Four Eyes.”

“Eric.”

“For f*cks ...”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays. I hope you like it <3


End file.
